


Luck's Respite

by leighdadee



Series: Luck Comes in Three's [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leighdadee/pseuds/leighdadee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bossuet has a good day, in which nothing bad happens to him or Joly or Musichetta or anyone else!"</p>
<p>(prompt drabble ... fluff overload because I had to ...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck's Respite

**Author's Note:**

> from a prompt I got from the lovely maraschinocheri on tumblr ... 
> 
> notes at the end! :)

Bossuet loved Sundays. That was the day day every week when Joly would be sure to take off from the hospital where he interened, and Musichetta would take off from the cafe, letting others handle the customers, and he would be sure not to schedule the study sessions with Combeferre (whose calm nature while studying and knowledge about everything was helping him to make his way through the general education requirements without falling asleep or such). They would spend the entire day just curled up together, doing whatever they wanted. And that was as close to perfect as he could imagine.

The sunlight slowly filtering in through the window pulled Bossuet awake with a small snuffled huff as he buried his face into the crook of Chetta’s neck, ignoring the soft giggle from her. He cracked an eye open, smiling slightly at her before pushing himself up slightly and chuckling at the sight of Joly curled up on the other side of Chetta, still asleep. Normally Joly was the first of them to wake up, both because of being a light sleeper and because he was a morning person. Chetta loved mornings too, but was a little heavier sleeper, while Bossuet slept like a rock, even so much that he would sleep through his alarm almost every day and had to set multiple alarms to ensure he woke up for classes. Chetta giggled again as Joly shifted closer in his sleep, tightening his hold on Bossuet’s hand, making him smile. Chetta grinned and whispered to Bossuet, “I don’t think he slept that well last night. So let’s see how long we can let him sleep.”

Apparently the mention of him stirred in his subconscious, because Joly sat up, rubbing a hand over his eyes with his hair sticking up in all directions. Bossuet chuckled at his half-awake frown before Chetta pulled herself into sitting up, kissing both boys on the cheeks. ”Now that both of you are awake, I’m going to go shower. Don’t wait too long.” She winked and slid from the bed, heading to the bathroom, both boys staring after her.

Joly turned back to Bossuet with a slight grin. ”Why are you two trying to kill me first thing in the morning?” Bossuet laughed and shook his head. ”It’s not an ‘us’ thing, it’s all Chetta. She’s trying to get us both. We didn’t forget her birthday or an anniversary did we?” Joly just shook his head. ”Not that I know of.” The sound of the shower and Chetta’s laughter got louder before she called out over it all. ”Are you two joining me or do I have to drag you both from that bed?” Joly and Bossuet both turned to each other and laughed before they climbed out of the bed, joining Chetta in the shower.

After the water ran cold and they had cleaned themselves up, the trio dressed in their comfortable pajamas to spend the morning. Chetta curled up in one of the kitchen chairs wearing a worn-out tshirt that had likely been Bossuet’s at one time and a pair of scrubs pants that she had taken from Joly after they developed a hole in the knee from an attempt to save Bossuet from a fall, Joly started the coffee and breakfast, wearing a soft tshirt and pair of worn flannel pants, while Bossuet got the dishes from the drainer, wearing just a tshirt and his boxers. They sat eating their pancakes while curled up comfortably together, chatting about their normal morning things like dreams and ideas for what to do for the day. 

After finishing the food, they moved the dishes to the sink and just decided to curl up on the couch together. Joly curled down on the couch in between the two of them, Bossuet wrapping his arms around them as Chetta tossed her legs across their laps, leaning her head against Joly’s shoulder. Joly grabbed the remote and turned on their netflix and started up the medical drama they watched for his sake (even though sometimes he would argue with the medicine aspect of the show). Not long into the show, Joly was arguing with the characters and Chetta giggled softly and gave Bossuet’s hand a light squeeze. Bossuet shifted slightly and lightly trailed a line of kisses along Joly’s jawline, smirking at the soft whine from Joly. Chetta trailed her hand up along Joly’s arm and around to tangle in his hair. Joly closed his eyes, a soft moan escaping his lips. ”You two are going to be the death of me.” Bossuet just chuckled and nibbled softly at Joly’s ear as Chetta leaned closer, whispering in the other. ”Le petit morte, my dear.” Joly groaned and turned, locking lips with her before turning to kiss Bossuet as well.

The theme music started them apart, mussed hair and heavy breathing. Joly frowned. ”I missed most of the episode.” Bossuet laughed and kissed Joly’s cheek. ”We can rewind, and I thought you had rather enjoyed yourself, dear Joly.” Chetta giggled and kissed Joly on the tip of the nose. ”We can separate if you would rather watch your show in solitude.” Joly huffed and pulled them both closer, twining his fingers with theirs, leaning his head against Bossuet’s. ”You’re not going anywhere.” 

They settled back down into the couch, starting the episode again and this time simply cuddling together and watching the show (Bossuet and Chetta chuckling at Joly’s irritation at the medical fact discrepancies). A few episodes later, Chetta had dozed off against Joly’s shoulder and Bossuet was absently playing with one of Chetta’s curls that had fallen across her face. The trio just content to spend it curled up in each other’s company.

Bossuet’s stomach grumbled and Joly jumped, having been caught up in the episode, causing Chetta to wake up and blink confusedly at them both, while Bossuet just laughed and shrugged. ”Lunch?” They got dressed and ended up walking to their favorite little bistro on the other side of the city, eating outside on the sidewalk. They took their time, sitting and chatting away as they ate, soaking up the warmth of the afternoon sunshine. 

After they finished their meal, the three of them walked hand in hand back towards their apartment, walking through the park, taking their time and just enjoying themselves. They stopped at the small pond to feed the ducks a little of the leftover bread from their lunch. Chetta loved the duck pond because she would come every weekend with her grandparents as a kid, and she grew to love the place and the ducks. It was one of her tranquil places, even when it was crowded with families with young children who were running about screaming. She just loved to sit on the bench along the sidewalk that ran along the banks and watch the ducks going about their business.

Chetta took off her shoes and rolled up the pants she had on, wading into the pond just a bit, leaning over to drop crumbs to one of the smaller ducks who had seemed to get pushed aside in the rush of the food. Joly snapped a quick picture of her, the evening sun giving her a soft warm glow, and Bossuet leaned his head against Joly’s shoulder as they sat on the bench, whispering in a soft voice. ”She is stunning.”

When she turned back to the boys, she was a bit stunned by the look of love from both of them and blushed, ducking her head with a light blush. She waded back out of the water, slipping her shoes back on and pulling both boys up by the hands and pulling them both into a tight embrace, sandwiching herself between them, burying her face in their chests, loving the feel of their arms around her. Bossuet kissed the top of her head, nuzzling his face into her hair, and Joly took her hand with a light squeeze.

A boy barreled into them, knocking Bossuet to the ground, Chetta tumbling over on top of him, and Joly stumbling but managing to stay upright somehow. The little boy apologized in a rush before running off again, leaving the trio laughing as Joly helped both of his loves back standing. They decided to head back towards their apartment, as the sun was slowly sinking beneath the buildings on the horizon.

When they arrived back at their apartment, they settled back onto the couch together, turning on the radio softly in the background. Bossuet pressed a few buttons on the remote and turned it to the variety show that they always listened to, curling up between the two of them. Joly shifted and tucked his feet under him, resting his head against Bossuet’s shoulder, wrapping an arm around him to gently brush along Chetta’s arm and shoulder where she had laid her head across Bossuet’s lap. Bossuet had one hand lightly holding Joly’s hand while the other absently played with Chetta’s curls. They sat listening to the show for the several hours that it played, laughing and humming along to the jokes and music as the sun sunk below the horizon and the sky darkened into night.

Joly had dozed off near the end of the program and Bossuet gently kissed the top of his head, sighing contentedly. Chetta shifted to look up at them both, smiling happily. Bossuet smiled back, cupping her cheek with a hand. ”I love you.” Chetta smiled and shifted to sit up, kissing him on the cheek. ”Je t’aime.” Joly shifted and nuzzled his face into Bossuet’s chest. ”Mph Love you both.” They all three started to laugh, before curling back up together on the couch, snuggling together and kissing softly. 

Bossuet smiled happily as he held both of his loves, a small chuckle escaping from his lips. ”You know, today was a really good day.” Chetta laughed and kissed his cheek. ”Yes, but now you’ve jinxed yourself, dear Eagle.” Joly nodded, his head still comfortably against Bossuet’s chest. ”Yes, I’m glad our first aid kit is always ready for you.” Bossuet just laughed at them both before nodded. ”You guys are probably right. But let’s just enjoy my luck’s brief respite for now.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is a part of the trio headcanon ideas that I have ... I have some other pieces written out in drabble form, that I am contemplating putting together into a series and posting on here ... let me know what you guys think about it (either here or on tumblr (my username is the same) ... *hugs*


End file.
